heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Theracus
On a cool night, under the dual moons of harvest, flies an elven princess atop a Gryphillin mount. With a great urgency in her voice the Elfmaid leans forward, laying a cheek to the feathered neck of her steed and pressing, “Faster, faster, Theracus!” Their errand is of the utmost importance, for the fate of all Feylund hangs in the balance. Theracus is disciplined and brave, a tribute to his proud race. His greatest strength is the swiftness of his flight, even while bearing a rider. It was for this lightning pace that the elven council chose Theracus to carry the elven princess Kyntela Gwyn on her perilous mission. Despite this swiftness, however, they were both doomed to failure. Stats * Life: 3 * Move: 7 * Range: 1 * Attack: 3 * Defense: 3 * Point Value: 40 Abilities *'Carry': Before moving Theracus, choose an unengaged friendly small or medium figure adjacent to Thercus. After you move Theracus, place the chosen figure adjacent to Theracus. *'Flying' When counting spaces for Theracus's movement, ignore elevations. Theracus may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Theracus starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As a follower of Ullar, Theracus may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus ability. *Venoc Warlord: Scout Leadership As a Scout, Theracus may benefit from Venoc Warlord’s Scout Leadership movement bonus ability. *Brave Arrow: Scout Melee Attack Enhancement Theracus may add one attack die when adjacent to Brave Arrow and attacking an adjacent figure. *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having a "Disciplined" personality, Theracus is compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'Carring Friendly Figures' What figures are considered friendly? Per the Master Set rules (page 9) friendly figures are your own figures and teammate’s figures. All figures you control are always considered friendly. Whenever you are allied with a teammate at the beginning of a scenario, any figures you both control are considered friendly. A temporary alliance between opponents during a battle doesn’t change anything. Remember, alliances can always change (unless stated at the beginning of a scenario), so even when you have a temporary truce with an opponent, that opponent’s figure is never considered friendly. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy A strategy for Theracus is to use him to carry your best ranged units onto the best places on the battlefield, making sure that the enemy cannot reach it or attack them. This works best with rapid attacking figures such as Syvarris, Kaemon Awa, Omnicron Snipers, Dead Eye Dan or any other fast attacking or heavy hitting snipers. Theracus is very cheap and easy to draft, he makes a good filler and transport unit. Theracus is also important in castle sieges. He can get a powerful nonflying figure up onto a wall with ease and can then retreat and bring reinforcements. He can also carry a figure over molten lava spaces. One thing to remember about figures with carry is that they don't have to move to carry. They can simply pick a figure up and set it down on another adjacent space. Brunak is especially useful as an "elevator" but Theracus can fill that niche as well. The final and probably most entertaining of the strategies that Theracus can use is the “Theracus Bomb”. The essential concept is plopping the first order markers of the game on Theracus. Theracus's goal is to fly straight into your opponents forces carrying a strong Hero with him. The next set of Order Markers are placed onto the Hero or a Squad that bonds with the Hero. This strategy can be very deadly if executed properly. It is all about spacing your movements and avoiding unnecessary wounds before the Hero gets activated. Often you need 3 Order Markers to get Thercus placed properly with the hero. On smaller maps though you can get by with 2 Order Markers and placing the third on the Hero. The thing to keep in mind is you don’t need to move all 7 spaces. Moving only 5 spaces can pay off by keeping your pair of units out of range of shooters and/or behind cover. Category:Ullar Category:Unique Hero Category:Gryphillin Category:Raknar's Vision